


beauty made me blind (again)

by x (ordinary)



Series: Persona 4 Ficlets [1]
Category: Persona 4
Genre: Accomplice Ending, Ficlet, Gunplay, M/M, Psychopathology & Sociopathy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-08
Updated: 2015-08-08
Packaged: 2018-04-13 17:06:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4530141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ordinary/pseuds/x
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He goes into the TV World alone.</p><p>Just like before, it’s musty and cloying and red like new blood, alive in its own right. The noose still swings without a breeze, the posters watch without any faces. The room is just a room and yet the walls lean towards Yu, pulsing and alive. <i>Hungry.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	beauty made me blind (again)

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr ficlets; doing 10 ficlets for 10 songs. this one was for castles, by of verona.

This is a bad idea.

This is a bad idea, and in the back of Yu’s mind, Yosuke is lecturing him already. That it’s  _dangerous_ , that he should be bringing them–  _his friends_ – along, that he doesn’t know what Adachi will do.

(But that’s not true, is it? Yu’s known  _that_  for quite some time. His fingers itch.)  

Yu pushes it down and away, and makes his mistake: 

He goes into the TV World alone.

Just like before, it’s musty and cloying and red like new blood, alive in its own right. The noose still swings without a breeze, the posters watch without any faces. The room is just a room and yet the walls lean towards Yu, pulsing and alive.  _Hungry_. A manifestation of Adachi’s anxieties, turned into his haven; but the source can’t be erased.

Adachi shows his face, gun in hand, the manic grin on his face worn in like tracks in a well tread road, and Yu feels lightning in his spine, crackling.

There’s a reason he came alone.

He’s hungry, too. Curiosity burns bright in the place between his aorta and ventricle, blood pumping so fast and hard it’s hard to hear the words. 

The bullet whizzes past his ear and Yu’s being lectured how he should have brought his friends. His face changes from schooled surprise to malevolent, the act all his own dropping.

“I made a mistake with you, Adachi-san,” he says, slow and calm. There’s no honey in the words, none of the careful patience used to advance the ranks of Jester.

“Ehhh?” Adachi waves the gun at Yu, bored. “What’s that, kid? You want me to take another shot, is that what this is?”

The mistake had never been going in alone. 

It had been thinking that Adachi could go outside his programming, outside the parameters set for him by an external force. The Jester could talk and talk, digging in his heels and refusing to change– but that was his purpose. That was his design, delivered to him pre-cut. Flip the card and it’s Hunger, flip the card and it’s his purpose.

“Sure, Adachi-san. That’s exactly it.” It’s not.

Yu takes a step closer, katana in hand, because the gun could kill him but he could just as easily resurrect, just as he had time and time and time again. He gets closer until the barrel presses against his shirt, pointed directly at his heart. 

Adachi blinks like a puzzled creature, gears whirring to catch up. He’s so far behind that Yu’s confident he’ll never keep pace with him. Emptiness never gained anything, after all. Anything he tried to fill himself with drained away, leaving him worse than before.

“Man, Yu-kun. Even with all you’ve got, you still have a death wish.” 

He smiles in return, showing too many teeth. “Inaccurate. You assume I’m in any danger at all. I know exactly what I must do to survive. To  _thrive_. Can you say the same, Adachi-san?”

He snarls, then. Wordless with a curl of the lip, ugly and furious. His finger starts to squeeze the trigger, and the safety’s been off since before Yu arrived. The smile grows larger, and the bullet tears through Yu’s chest with a sharp sound–

and the body fades away, into shades of smoke, into nothing at all. As if he’d never been there. 

The grin comes back, disembodied and cheshire. As do the eyes, yellow like a streetlight.

“See you soon, Adachi-san.”


End file.
